Apparatuses with these characteristics, for the diameter checking of crankpins rotating with orbital motion about a geometrical axis, are disclosed in international patent application published with No. WO-A-9712724.
The embodiments described in such international patent application guarantee excellent metrological results and small forces of inertia, and the standards of performance of the apparatuses with these characteristics, manufactured by the company applying for the present patent application, confirm the extraordinary quality and the reliability of the applications.
Moreover, these known apparatuses provide remarkable flexibility of use, also thanks to the possibility of replacing—by performing simple operations—some components, as the Vee-shaped reference device for varying, for example, the measurement range of the head. However, these known apparatuses do not enable to check in an automatic and sequential way the machining of parts differing among each other insofar as their nominal dimensions are concerned (for example the crankpins and the main journals of a same crankshaft), as this would imply the need to replace the Vee-shaped reference devices in between a checking and a subsequent one or at least carry out a new head calibration on a suitable section of a master piece every time the nominal dimension changes.